


It's My Time

by fyeahimking



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth calls Percy to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Time

“Hello?” Percy carefully finds his way through the house, hitting his knee on two different tables twice. He wonders why she's calling so late. 

“Hi.” Annabeth's voice is muffled and weak-sounding, making him think she's tired. He can imagine her lying in her bed, tucked under the comforter staring at the little bit of light making it's way through the fabric. 

“What's up?” he sits down on the dock, staring at the moon's reflection in the water. 

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too. How are you?”

“I don't know.” her voice gets a little bit higher and she sniffles. Percy realizes that she's not tired, but she's crying and trying to pretend she isn't.

“Annabeth, why are you crying?”

“I'm not.” her voice betrays her, letting him hear her quiet sobs. 

“Annabeth.”

She sucks in a deep breath and her voice gets a little stronger. “I wanted to tell you I love you, okay?”

“Okay? I love you, too.”

“I just- Percy,” she lets out another deep breath and a sob makes it's way out with it, “I need- I need you to know that okay, just remember it when you come home, okay? Remember that I love you.”

“Why?” Percy can hear her trying to level her breathing and starts to figure out that this isn't a normal call. “Annabeth, talk to me.”

“I love you, remember it.”

“Annabeth, why did you call me at three in the morning to make sure I know that?” she sniffles and he wants to scream. He knows she's keeping something from him. “Annabeth, please, just talk to me.”

“Percy, I love you, but I have to go.”

“Annabeth.” but the dial tone rings in his ears and he lets out an ear-splitting scream. He wants to throw his phone, he wants to scream even more, his hands shake with the rage she's caused in a matter of seconds. He presses redial but the call goes unanswered. He almost ends the call when he hears her voice. 

It's shaky and scared but it's definitely hers, “Percy, I love you,”

“Annabeth, tell-” 

But her voice cuts him off saying, “Goodbye.” there's a tone and a robotic voice telling him to leave a message. He calls again and listens to her say goodbye again, just to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

He calls again and again and again, but she doesn't answer.


End file.
